Chat Room 435
by UPDRAFTGIRL37
Summary: The flock split up a while ago and all are in different places and havent had communication with each other for two years. What happens when they all talk to each other on AIM with out knowing it? FAX! And maybe some Niggy. Read and review please! :
1. Chapter 1

Wonderwings : Max

Wonderwings : Max

Thesilentone : fang

Xplosions!! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl : Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

IKnowWhatYoureThinking: Angel

**these are just their screen names so tell me if you guys have any other suggestions!!**

**thank you!!**

**UPDRAFT**


	2. how it all began

**THANKS FOR READING!! tell me if you like it, love it or, hate it! actual conversations coming up next chapter!! constructive critisicm welcome!!**

Wonderwings : Max

Wonderwings : Max

Thesilentone : fang

Xplosions!! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl : Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

IKnowWhatYoureThinking: Angel

* * *

Chapter 1

**MPOV**

Wow. Life is so boring now.

I miss the flock so much.

Especially angel, she was like my baby girl.

I go to a regular school now and I am sixteen.

Its been two years since the school found us, split us apart, and sent us to normal schools.

I mean its okay, just not normal for me.

I have friends and nice teachers and a boy friend but I miss fang. Like, A LOT.

Speaking of friends… my new friend Sara is making me get an AIM account, or something like that, so I can chat with her.

Like I don't get enough of her every day at school.

"Thank you Mrs. Creighton." I said as I jumped out of my neighbors big black escalade.

"Your welcome sweetheart!!" she yelled back out the open window.

She was so nice to me. I ran upstairs trying to make sure my so-called "parents" weren't home.

They were workers for the school who just worked all day at the labs so I never hear from them or see them often.

I opened the door to my room (which by the way was HUGE! One benefit of actually having "parents" now.) and sat down at the white desk.

I love this spot because I looks right out the window at the perfect golf course across the street and a big lake, and most of all the big blue open skies that I wished to fly through so much.

I opened my white Mac book and saw the picture.

The same picture that comforts me every day when I open the laptop.

My back ground on my laptop was of me, my mom –Dr. Martinez – fang (who was actually smiling and made my heart melt) Iggy, nudge, Gazzy, and my baby Angel holding Total.

After staring at for a minute or two, just trying to take in every single little detail, I clicked the safari button.

I typed in , and it came right up.

I clicked the new screen name button and filled everything out. Last thing to fill out, my screen name.

I thought for a moment, and then typed in Wonderwings. Perfect.

Then it verified it and up popped my buddy list. No one on it yet.

Hmm… I don't have anything else to do today, I might as well go onto a random chat room.

I searched for the next vacant chat room, and there it was, chat room 435.

I signed in to it and the conversations began…

* * *

**Thanks for reading this!! this whole aim story line is new for me so tell me if you like it!!**

**if you have suggestions for other screen names PLEASE TELL ME!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! i know you see that mesmorizing pretty little Purple button!**

**click it! i wont bite... hard.**

**UPDRAFT**


	3. GAZZY WHO?

Wonderwings : Max

Wonderwings : Max

**Thesilentone : fang**

Xplosions!! : Iggy

_CraZymotormouthGirl : Nudge_

**ClearTheArea: Gazzy**

_**IKnowWhatYoureThinking: Angel**_

* * *

Previously on, Chat room 435…

_I searched for the next vacant chat room, and there it was, chat room 435. I signed in to it and the conversations began…_

Chapter 2

**MPOV**

**Wonderwings has signed into chat room 435**

Wonderwings: Hello?? Anybody here??

**Xplosions!! has signed into chat room 435**

Xplosions!!: I'm here

Wonderwings: oh hi!

Xplosions!!: hahahaha!!

Wonderwings: what's so funny??

Xplosions!!: your screen name… it just is a way personal connection for me…

Wonderwings: ok then… its not like Xplosions!! is great either… no offence err anything

Xplosions!!: none taken, I just like to blow stuff up.

Wonderwings: ahh got it…

Xplosions!!: it was either this or, ILikeBigBOOM

Wonderwings: lol, I had a friend once that was totally into that whole pyro stuff. He could make a bomb out of the randomest things he could find.

**Iknowwhatyourthinking has signed into chat room 435**

_**Iknowwhatyourthinking: hey… anyone here??**_

Wonderwings: yup

Xplosions!!: uh huh!

Xplosion!!: your screen name is starting to freak me out iknowwhatyourthinking… how??

_**Iknowwhatyourthinking: because im special **_

Xplosions!!: you probabally are….

_**Iknowwhatyourethinking: HEYY!!**_

Wonderwings: GUYS! Stop!

**ClearTheArea has just signed into chat room 435**

_**(A/N: Angel and Gazzy still live together)**_

_**Iknowwhatyourthinking: hey Gazzy what's up??**_

**ClearTheArea: nothing much…**

Wonderwings: WAIT…..GAZZY?!

Xplosions!!: GAZZY!? AS IN, MY PARTNER IN CRIME?!

_To be continued…_

* * *

**sorry for the shortness... i might acctually add the twilight character into chat room 435 later or next chapter... what do you think??**

**click it! the pretty purple mesmorizing button. click it!! it wont bite... hard...**

**UPDRAFT**


	4. Stalker!

****

heyy!! heres the new chapter

Wonderwings : Max

**Thesilentone : fang**

Xplosions!! : Iggy

_CraZymotormouthGirl : Nudge_

**ClearTheArea: Gazzy**

_**IKnowWhatYourThinking: Angel**_

* * *

Previously on, Chat room 435…

_Iknowwhatyourthinking: hey Gazzy what's up??_

_ClearTheArea: nothing much…_

_Wonderwings: WAIT…..GAZZY?!_

_Xplosions!!: GAZZY!? AS IN, MY PARTNER IN CRIME?!_

* * *

Chapter 3

**MPOV**

ClearTheArea: um… yea, im Gazzy… so your point is…

Wonderwings: how old are you??

ClearTheArea: im 10 now

Wonderwings: what color hair do you have?

ClearTheArea: blond

Wonderwings: ohmigosh!!

ClearTheArea: what??

Iknowwhatyourthinking: im confused…

Wonderwings: um… Iknowwhatyourthinking... do you pretend your name is Ariel??

Iknowwhatyourthinking: um yea, how did you know that though??

Iknowwhatyourthinking: AHHH! STOCKER!!

Wonderwings: um, no im not a stocker. Is your real name Angel??

Iknowwhatyourthinking: YES!! WHO ARE YOU??

Xplosion!!: ANGEL!! OhMYGOD! GAZZY!!

Wonderwings: is me… Max

Iknowwhatyourthinking: liar! What's Max's REAL name??

Wonderwings: Maximum Ride

Iknowwhatyourthinking: -squeals- YAY!! It is you max!!

Xplosion!!: MAX?? ANGEL?? GAZZY??

ClearTheArea: who are you Xplosion!! ?

Xplosion!!: IGGY!!

ClearTheArea: omg!! It is you!!

Iknowwhatyourthinking: this is sooo cool!! Max and Iggy and Gazzy and me are all together now!! In a chat room!! I wonder where fang and nudge are…

**Just the thought of fang made me sigh and miss him even more.**

Iknowwhatyourthinking: I have to go guys sorry!

ClearTheArea: yea, me too… sorry guys

Xplosions!!: I g2g also… sorry!

Wonderwings: ok bye everyone!

**Iknowwhatyourthinking has signed out of chat room 435 at 4:45:09**

**ClearTheArea has signed out of chat room 435 at 4:45:15**

**Xplosions!! has signed out of chat room 435 at 4:45: 27**

**TheSilentOne has signed in to chat room 435 at 4:46:02**

Thesilentone: hello??

Wonderwings: hey

Thesilentone: hi

**Thesilentone has scrolled up to look up at the past conversations**

Thesilentone: wait… MAX?!

_To be continued…_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!** **i know you see that pretty purple little mezmorizing review button!! it wont bite... hard.**

**UPDRAFT**

* * *


	5. red head wonder!

**heres the new chapter!!**

Wonderwings: Max

Thesilentone: fang

Xplosions!! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel

Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA

Previously on, Chat Room 435…

_**Thesilentone has scrolled up to look up at the past conversations**_

_Thesilentone: wait… MAX?!_

**Chapter 4**

**MPOV**

Wonderwings: umm…yes how do YOU know me??

TheSilentOne: because I just scrolled up to look at the conversation…. R u max as in MAXIMUM RIDE!?

Wonderwings: yes…

TheSilentOne: Oh. My. God!! Max its me!!

Wonderwings: oh ya, you I totally missed YOU…. who is you again??

TheSilentOne: max… its …

Wonderwings: yes…

TheSilentOne: fang

Wonderwings: oh. MY. God!! fang fang fang!! God I missed you soooo much!!

TheSilentOne: wow… you scared me, I thought you forgot who I was earlier…

Wonderwings: oh god fang I would never forget who u are!! I never really had a chance to tell you something anyways…

TheSilentOne: what was it??

Wonderwings: um… well, ok, i…

**BeautifulRedHeadWonder signed into chat room 435 at 5:02:35**

Beautifulredheadwonder: hey nickey mickey…. What cha doin??

Wonderwings: um fang who's this??

Beautifulredheadwonder: who's fang u loser, WONDERWINGS?? Wow that's the stupidest sn I've ever seen…!

TheSilentOne: um max, this is, uh, Lissa, my, uh, girlfriend

Wonderwings: oh, OH, wow, um, sorry.

BeautifulRedHeadWonder: ok get out of here you loser. MY nick doesn't need you here anyways.

Wonderwings: OK, THAT'S IT!! NO ONE, LET ME REPEAT NO ONE TALKS TO ME, MAXIMUM RIDE, LIKE THAT!! YOU GOT THAT??

BeautifulRedHeadWonder: NO I DON'T HAVE THAT, BECAUSE NICK IS MINE!!

Wonderwings: FINE! THEN LETS SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! MEET ME IN NEW YORK CITY TOMMOROW AT 6 P.M.!!

BeautifulRedHeadWonder: OK THEN!!

**BeautifulRedHeadWonder signed out of chat room 435**

**BeautifulRedHeadWonder has been **_**BLOCKED **_**from chat room 435**

**Wonderwings signed out of chat room 435 **

TheSilentOne: what just happned??

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**UPDRAFT**


	6. smiley war!

**so sorry it took me so long to update!! heres the new chapter!!**

* * *

Wonderwings: Max

Thesilentone: fang

Xplosions!! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel

Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA

Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara

* * *

_**Previously on chat room 435, **_

_Wonderwings: FINE! THEN LETS SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! MEET ME IN NEW YORK CITY TOMMOROW AT 6 P.M.!!_

_BeautifulRedHeadWonder: OK THEN!!_

_**BeautifulRedHeadWonder signed out of chat room 435**_

_**BeautifulRedHeadWonder has been **__**BLOCKED **__**from chat room 435**_

_**Wonderwings signed out of chat room 435 **_

_TheSilentOne: what just happened??_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**MPOV:**

**Wonderwings has signed into chat room 435**

**TheSilentOne has signed into chat room 435**

Wonderwings: hey whats up??

TheSilentOne: nothing much… hey, how'd that catfight go??

Wonderwings: way too easy! I don't think she knew what she was in for… two punches and a kick and she was unconscious on the sidewalk. HA!

TheSilentOne: HAHA! She did deserve that tho… she was kind of a … well…

Wonderwings: skank??

TheSilentOne: ya… definitely

Wonderwings: oh crap…

Thesilentone: what??

Wonderwings: she was ur gf and all, u probably minded me beating her up didn't u??

Thesilentone: not really… idc. Besides she lost that fight… and wasn't it whoever won got me??

**BeautifulRedHeadWonder has signed into chat room 435.**

Beautifulredheadwonder: omg!! The BeautifulRedHeadWonder isn't so beautiful anymore!! Thanks to that Wonderwings bitch!!

Wonderwings: sings I warned yooouuu!!

BeautifulRedHeadWonder: WAIT!! Hey nickey… I need to ask you some thing…

**BeautifulRedHeadWonder has been blocked from chat room 435… **_**again**_

**BeautifulRedHeadWonder has tried to chat with TheSilentOne**

**BeautifulRedHeadWonder has tried to say inappropriate things to Wonderwings**

Wonderwings: AHAHAHAHAHA!! Good luck with _that _lissa!

Thesilentone: I don't think she gets it… does she??

Wonderwings: nope…!

**Cutielolli-POPluver has requested a private chat with Wonderwings**

Wonderwings: oh sry… that's this grl from school that's the reason im on AIM anyway… g2g… I'll talk 2 u later tho!!

Thesilentone: ok that's cool, see ya max

Wonderwings: la8r fang

**Wonderwings has signed out of chat room 435**

**Xplosions!! has signed into chat room 435**

**CraZymotormouthGirl has signed into chat room 435**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking has signed into chat room 435**

**ClearTheArea has signed into chat room 435**

CraZymotormouthGirl: heyyy everybody!!

Iknowwhatyourthinking: hey, Iggy, and Gazzy!! Its ANGEL!!

CraZymotormouthGirl: wait…. ANGEL, IGGY, AND GAZZY?! ITS NUDGE!! Omg I haven't seen u guys in like forever!! I miss u soooo much!! I think bout u guys like every nite and every day and every second basically!! Wait where's max??

Iknowwhatyourthinking: nudge!! I missed u soooo much too!!

ClearTheArea: ya me 2!!

Xplosions!! : I missed u too!!

TheSilentOne: now I remember y she is a crazy motor mouthed girl…

CraZymotormouthGirl: HEYY!!

Iknowwhatyourthinking: hey guys I no how to get fang reallllyyy annoyed!!

Xplosions!!: DO IT!!

CraZymotormouthGirl: ya ya ya ya!! Do it!!

ClearTheArea: YEA!

TheSilentOne: no… don't do it angel!!

Iknowwhatyourthinking: TOO LATE!! ATTACK OF THE SMILEYS!! :) ;) : ) : : ; :'( ) !!

TheSilentOne: NOOOO!! MAKE IT STOP!! AHHH!!

**Back in the private chat room with max and her friend from school, Sara… **

Cutielolli-POPluver: so whats up?? U ttly gotta give me da 411 on those ppl u were just Talkin 2!!

Wonderwings: nothing much… there just some old friends…

Cutielolli-POPluver: w/e… so who do u like at OUR school now?? Tell me all da juicy details 2!!

Oh god… I could tell that this was going to be a long and never ending conversation…

* * *

**thanks soo muc 4 reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple -yes purple, not blue!! JUST KIDDING!! - and mesmorizing little review button!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. if u have any suggestions, review it and tell me! that'd b awesome!!**

**UPDRAFT**


	7. Rly? Ya, whatever!

****

Wonderwings: Max

**Thesilentone: fang**

**Xplosions!! : Iggy**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge**

**ClearTheArea: Gazzy**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel**

**Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on_ Chat Room 435_…_

_Iknowwhatyourthinking: TOO LATE!! ATTACK OF THE SMILEYS!! :) ;) : ) : :) ;) :'( ) !!_

_TheSilentOne: NOOOO!! MAKE IT STOP!! AHHH!!_

_**Back in the private chat room with max and her friend from school, Sara… **_

_Cutielolli-POPluver: so whats up?? U ttly gotta give me da 411 on those ppl u were just Talkin 2!!_

_Wonderwings: nothing much… there just some old friends…_

_Cutielolli-POPluver: w/e… so who do u like at OUR school now?? Tell me all da juicy details 2!!_

_Oh god… I could tell that this was going to be a long and never ending conversation…_

* * *

Chapter 7!!

**Max's POV!!**

… back at Max's school…

- - :) 0OooooO0OooooO0 (: - -

"Hey Max!!" called Jenn from across the lunch sitting area.

"Oh, hey! Come 'ere!" I called back.

She rushed over and sat next to me and Sara, who hasn't shut up for the past 48 frekin' hours!

"Hola max…!" said Josh… my quote on quote "boyfriend."

"uhhg… Josh… I think we need to talk… meet me after school today. K??" I said as I slid out of the lunch table.

"Yea, sure babe." He said as he winked at me.

I groaned at how annoying he was totally being right now.

I don't think he got it. Not at all. Then the bell rang.

Thank god for the next four periods, joshy-free.

* * *

**At lunch with Sara… a.k.a. Sara's POV**

Gosh, im getting soooo bored with high school.

I mean I've either heard all the gossip, started all the gossip, or there IS no gossip.

I got super bored so I left the lunch table max and Jenn were at, and went into library with my laptop in my bag.

I sat down in one of the chairs near the corner, also the one near the window to look out the whole lunch area.

I sit here practically every time I come to the library.

I opened up my black Mac Book, and logged into my chat room profile.

I looked at my screen as I typed,

Username: **Cutielolli-POPluver**

**Password: XXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome Sara!" It read as I signed in.

I wonder who I should chat with. Ooh!

I remember when I signed in to talk to max, she was talking to someone.

I added all of them to my buddy list last time I had signed in.

I looked at my screen,

Buddy's Online:

**TheSilentOne**

**Xplosions!!**

**CraZymotormouthGirl**

**ClearTheArea**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking**

**xoloxoChAoxolox**

**SexiKTbeast**

**GirlWhoWantsYourBF**

**MusicIsSoooMyLife**

**ImdaBEST**

**ObsessiveFootballBoy**

**I.no.u.r.but.wat.am.i?**

**GetALife.AhockeyLife.**

Lets see, I think the first five were her friends.

Lets talk to contestant nuemero uno!!

**Cutielolli-POPluver has signed into Chat Room 435, to chat with Thesilentone.**

**Thesilentone: helllooo??**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: hi!! Im Max's friend, yesterday I signed on and u were tlkin 2 her…**

**Thesilentone: o. hey. How's max?**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: yea, w/e. ok where do u like live or something??**

**Thesilentone: umm New York. Y?**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: Wooowww, how can max like date 2 ppl at once?? I mean one is in new frekin' YORK, And ****I**** can't even get a date!!**

**Thesilentone: I wonder y…**

**Thesilentone: wait… max has a boyfriend??**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: yupp**

**Thesilentone: rly??**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: NO! im just screwin with ur head 4 the fun of it!! Yes she has a boyfriend!**

**Thesilentone: omg! I m so coming down there to kick that guys ass!!**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: HA! I soooo doubt that! He's on the football team! I bet he'd kick UR ass!! Ur probably skinny and wimpy and soooo not strong!!**

**Thesilentone: o just u wait! Im way stronger than n e 1 you've probably ever seen!! I've seen so many things that I didn't even flinch , while you'd b wetting ur pants, and screaming, o and runnin 4 ur life. U got that??**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: ya, w/e.**

**Thesilentone: u better.**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: ur not so SILENT, silent 1.**

**Thesilentone: o, I'll put it in a way you'll und-er-stan-d bet-ter… ya, w/e!**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: y r u so protective over max? r u rly her bf?**

**Thesilentone: no…**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: o! I get it! U have a little crush on my friend max, don't u??**

**Thesilentone: NO!!**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: not ALL?? Not a tinsey winsey lil bit?? Cuz I think u do!!**

**Thesilentone: well im comin there as soon as I can!! U have no idea… wait wheres, there??**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: san diego, CA.**

**Thesilentone: rly?? K I'll b there…**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: k, wait wats ur name?? btw im sara.**

**Thesilentone: k sara, im nick.**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: k nick, ill c u tomorrow!**

**Thesilentone: does it rly take that long??**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: yup!! Bubi!**

**I typed in as soon as the bell rang. Guess I'll see max's lame-o friend tomorrow.**

* * *

**MPOV**

**Oh crap. My carpool is already here. Guess I will have to leave josh standing out here waiting here for me!! I will dump him tomorrow. He is soooo getting on my nerves today though!!**

**thanks soo much 4 reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple and mesmorizing little review button!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. if u have any suggestions, review it and tell me! that'd be awesome!! please pleas review!!**

**-UPDRAFT**


	8. down by the schoolyard

**ok... hey everyone!! sorry for the long wait!! i went on vacation to maine and i didnt have a computer and i thought i was going to die up there because it is practically cut off from the rest of civilazation!! anyways because of that i had more time to think... so heres my longest chhapter yet!! (they arre usually just 7 pages... this one was 16!!) heres chapter EiGHt!! ;)**

**

* * *

****Wonderwings: Max**

**Thesilentone: fang**

**Xplosions!! : Iggy**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge**

**ClearTheArea: Gazzy**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel**

**Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara**

* * *

_Previously on Chat Room 435…_

_Cutielolli-POPluver: k nick, ill c u tomorrow!_

_Thesilentone: does it rly take that long??_

_Cutielolli-POPluver: yup!! Bubi!_

_I typed in as soon as the bell rang. Guess I'll see max's lame-o friend tomorrow._

_MPOV_

_Oh crap. My carpool is already here. Guess I will have to leave josh standing out here waiting here for me!! I will dump him tomorrow. He is soooo getting on my nerves today though!!_

* * *

**Chapter EiGHt!! **

**MPOV**

Ugh. Thirty more minutes until I even have to leave for school.

I sat down at my desk with my laptop.

I quickly logged onto my chat room account. It greeted me with, "Welcome 0h-Greatful-0ne," as I programmed it as my name.

I also opened my iTunes and clicked a random song. "Got Money," by Lil' Wayne ft. T-Pain started playing through my laptop speakers.

I pulled my buddy list up again. Angel was the only one on from the flock.

Curiously I opened Angel's profile page: at the top of the page it said, "welcome to Iknowwhatyourthinking's profile page.

**Hiya! You've reached Ariel's profile page. Shes not here right now… so leave a message after the beep!! THX!! BEEEEPP lol jk. I defiantly had 2 do that!!**

**About ME:**

**Hair- blond**

**Eyes- blue**

**Location: Jupiter**

**Like I'm gonna tell ****YOU**** anything else!!**

**Fave songs rite now…!**

**Forever- Chris Brown**

**Bleeding love- Leona Lewis**

**Fergalicious- Fergie (no DUR!)**

**Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers (they r SUPER hott!!)**

**7 things- Miley Cyrus**

**Party People- Nelly ft. Fergie**

**Pocketful of Sunshine- ****Natasha Bedingfield**

**4 minutes- Madonna**

**When I grow up- PCD**

**Buzzin'– Shwayze**

**Disturbia- Rihanna**

**And that's pretty much it…**

**My BFFLZ!! 4 real!! (aim sn's)**

**CraZymotormouthgrl**

**Wonderwings**

**Thesilentone**

**Xplosions!!**

**ClearTheArea**

**Oh and my dog,Total.**

**He told me to say hi to anyone out there reading this!! But he cant talk, or anything… cuz that's be crazy!! Heh heh…**

**XO3-- Iknowwhatyourthinking-- 3OX**

i laughed at how she went by Ariel in her new life.

I miss angel so much. Wow, she is eight almost nine now.

I think she still lives with Gazzy, who is ten almost eleven now.

I wish I could see both of them so badly. I decided to chat with angel.

**Wonderwings has signed into chat room 435**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking has been added to chat room 435**

**Wonderwings: hey angel!!**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: hiya max!**

**W****onderwings****: how r u?**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: just dandy lol jk. U?**

**W****onderwings****: lol pretty good. watsup?**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: not much… the ceiling. Jk. U?**

**W****onderwings****: lol. Nicccceeee… hey, y r n't u school??**

**i****knowwhatyourthinking****: it hasn't started yet… y r n't **_**u **_**school either?**

**W****onderwings****: same… wait then where do u live bc of all the time changes and stuff??**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: Cali-fornia baby! Lol. U?**

**W****onderwings****: no way!! I do 2!! Where in cali?**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: kinda near san- fran. That's soooo weird!! Where do u live??**

**W****onderwings****: o… im in so cal! I need 2 c u guys again! **

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: I no u 2!! **

**W****onderwings****: do u still live with Gazzy?**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: Yup!**

**W****onderwings****: he is ten now… rite?**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: yup!**

**W****onderwings****: lemme guess… he misses Iggy lots.**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: yup! … again!**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: wait hang on a sec…**

**W****onderwings****: k**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking is away from chat room 435**

**Clearthearea has been added to chat room 435**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: im bak!!**

**Cl****earTheArea****: MAXX!!**

**W****onderwings****: heya gaz!!**

**Cl****earTheArea****: I miss u soo much!**

**W****onderwings****: u 2!**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: AhEm!**

**W****onderwings****: u 2 angel! Don't u no that?**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: yea, but I still like 2 hear it!!**

**W****onderwings****: awww… I 3 u guys, but I gotta go 2 school now!! **

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: awww…**

**Cl****earTheArea****: k… bye!**

**I****knowwhatyourthinking****: bye - bye!**

**W****onderwings****: bubi! 3 MaX**

**Wonderwings has logged out of chat room 435**

I signed out of my chat room account and grabbed my backpack.

When I walked out the front door Mrs. Creighton's big escalade pulled up right in front of me.

"Good morning Max!!" she said as I hopped into the backseat. "hey guys," I said to everyone in the car.

This carpool consisted of… me, Cassidy (Mrs. Creighton's daughter), Matt, Jenn, and Jax. (Jenn and Jax are siblings.)

"Hey max! How are you?" Cassidy asked. She was always so nice to me.

She was the first person I met when I was forced to move here. She is practically my _normal_ best friend.

Well, as close as someone outside the flock could get to me.

Sure I love Sara too, but she is almost scary annoying. "Hay max!!" matt said to me.

Max is always so funny, he is also practically gay. All of us in this car are really close with each other.

"Good Morning Matt!!" I said over-enthuasticly. "0oo! I see someone is getting into the spirit!!" matt said way enthuasticly.

"Hey, are you going to break up with josh today?" Jenn asked as we passed the big country club pool.

"Eew, Josh bugs me. He is _so _annoying!" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"oh gosh tell me about it…" Jax said from the very backseat. "yup, im defiantly breaking up with him today." I said.

"Alright guys! Were here! Have a good day at school everyone!" Mrs. Creighton said to us as she pulled the car up to the curb.

"Thank you!" we all said one by one as we jumped out of the car.

Then the tardy bell rang. Crap. All of the people outside of school started running to their first period class, including me.

Fine, then I will break up with joshy-boy after school.

**Oo0:) -3 after school -3 (:0oO**

"I swear I will seriously die if I have to listen to another one of Mr. Vander's lectures about 'how to sharpen your pencil correctly' I mean, seriously! What the hell is wrong with him?!" Jenn said as we walked from room 802 to our normal pick up spot.

I laughed and said, "oh gosh, I know! I don't think anyone will ever find out…" she giggled and kept walking.

I noticed josh standing with his possy **(A/N: I don't know how to spell that and neither does spell check so that's just what I put! ;)) **of guys around him.

"uh, Jenn, I think im going to go break up with josh now." I said.

"but Mrs. Creighton is here now." She said as the truck rolled up. "I'll walk home, its fine" I said remembering my wings.

It's been so long since I've even opened them. " its five miles max." she said very seriously.

"I know, I'll be fine" I said calmly. "okay, fine. Bye max. I'll tell Mrs. Creighton." Jenn said as she ran off to the car.

I walked over to the big group of guys. I found josh and said, "hey, josh, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Uh. Yea sure babe." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come with me," I said as I walked around the side of the school.

"what did you want to talk to me about max?" he asked. "Umm… well actually, I'm breaking up with you." I said.

Slowly his smile was totally gone, replaced with a deep frown.

"you… breaking up… with…me?! WHAT?! Oh, no way!!" josh practically screamed.

Slowly I said, "Yes, josh. I. am. Break-ing. Up. With. You. do you need me to say it slower?"

he pulled his fist back to punch me, but he missed and punched the brick wall behind me.

"trust me, you don't want to mess with me," I warned him. "you? HA! Right. You're just some little girl!" josh said.

"oh. That's it!!" I yelled and punched him right in his mouth.

**FPOV**

I've been flying all day now!

Not to mention I missed school. Oh well.

I finally saw max's school. I landed on the sidewalk and walked up to this girl.

"Hi, do you know a girl named max ride?" I asked her.

"yea, but, you know, im Sara," the girl said batting her eyelashes, trying to flirt with me, I think.

"oh, you're the one I talked to on the chat room… right?" I asked her. "Uhh… wait… YOU'RE nick?!" she asked surprised.

"Yup, do you know where max is?" I asked her getting a little frustrated.

"Um, yea, she went around the school that way," she said and pointed to the left side of the school.

"Thanks," I said and ran off to the side of the school. I saw max punch this guy in the mouth, but then he kicked max's knee out.

Max fell back against the brick wall. "Hey buddy," I said as I got closer, "you better not mess with her, or me."

Max gasped and whispered, "fang." The guy said, "oh, now who are you loser?"

I decided to have some fun and scare the kid. "Your. Worst. Nightmare." I said slowly and popped my black wings open.

He stood there looking very scared as I walked up to him. I got very close and whispered, "boo."

Max got up and popped open her wings also, and whispered, "run."

The guy screamed and ran as fast as he could. Then he tripped and screamed, "DON'T HURT ME!!"

Then as he was gone from our sight we burst out laughing.

We both pulled our wings in, then max ran to me and hugged me. "god. Fang. I missed you so much!" she said.

"you too, max, you too." I whispered into her hair. "who was that guy?" I asked.

"him? That was josh. He _was_ my boyfriend. I broke up with him, that's what that whole thing was about." She said.

"you know what, you _need _to stay here with me. Please??" max asked. "yea, sure, fine, I'll stay." I said.

"lets go… I need to do something at home." Max said.

"okay, sure I whispered. We walked over to the fence of the school.

We hopped the fence into a deserted space of overgrown grass.

Max and I both popped open our wings and flew out. We flew over a beautiful country club and a big pool.

She landed in a backyard of a house with a pool, patio, lots of green grass and a table.

We walked through a sliding glass door into a kitchen. I followed max around the house to a staircase, then up it.

Right at the top we turned left and I went right into a room. The walls were light blue and the carpet was white.

Threw was a big window looking out upon a golf course. In front of the window was a white desk and on the desk was a white Mac book.

Max brought a chair from the corner over and put it next to the other chair at the desk.

"here you can sit here fang," max said as she sat down it the first chair. "K," I said as I sat down.

Max pulled the Mac book in front of both of us so we could both see. Then she opened the laptop and I saw the picture.

The one that always makes my day. The photo was taken one of the last times we were all together.

The photo was of me, max, Iggy, nudge, Gazzy, angel, Ella, and Dr. Martinez, Max's mom.

We were in Dr.Martinez's backyard, right after she made cookies for us all, lemme tell you, that was a _lot_ of cookies.

This picture was the same picture I have on the background of _my _black Mac Book. Wow.

"haha, this is the same picture on my background of my black Mac Book." I said to max.

"really? Wow, that's funny." Max said. She clicked in the chat room icon and logged in:

**Username: Wonderwings**

**Password: XXXXX**

Then her buddy list popped up after, "Welcome 0h-Greatful-0ne,"

I laughed and said, "Oh-Grateful-One? How'd you do that one?"

she giggled and said "Easy, when it asked for my name for registration, it said 'this is what you'll be greeted by every tie you log in,' so I typed in Oh-Grateful-One." she giggled again.

"hey! It looks like everyone from the flock is online, except you fang. Gosh. Why aren't you online?" max asked playfully.

"oh, gosh, I don't know, I'm sorry max!" I said playing along.

She logged onto chat room 435 and invited everyone else from the flock on too.

**Wonderwings has logged into chat room 435**

**Xplosions!! has been added to chat room 435**

**CraZymotormouthGirl has been added to chat room 435**

**Clearthearea has been added to chat room 435**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking has been added to chat room 435**

**Wonderwings: hey guys**

**Xplosions!!: hey max!**

**Xplosions!!: hey every1**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: hola my ppl!**

**ClearTheArea: sup? –nods head-**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: hey guys!**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: umm… total wants to come online 2… can he?**

**Wonderwings: sure if he can…**

**Umm…woof? Has been added to chat room 435**

**Umm…woof?: Hiya guys!**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: I've only got one question… how do you know what were saying and what you're typin Iggy nd total?? I mean Iggy's blind!!**

**Xplosions!!: thanks lots nudge…**

**Xplosions!!: no jk… my computer reads it to me!**

**Umm…woof?: me 2!**

**Wonderwings: u can do that??**

**Xplosions!!: yup!**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: sweeettt…**

**ClearTheArea: double sweeettt…**

**Umm…woof?: I no, huh?**

**ClearTheArea: wait…**

**Xplosions!!: where's fang?**

**  
ClearTheArea: where's fang?**

**Xplosions!!: jinx**

**ClearTheArea: jinx**

**Xplosions!!: pinch –pinches Gazzy- poke –pokes Gazzy- u o me a coke!! HA!**

**ClearTheArea: aww… man stupid jinx's… it that even a word??**

I typed as max slid the laptop so it was in front of both of us

**Wonderwings: nope… I don't think so. Hey guys its fang!**

…**Silence…**

**ClearTheArea: wait…**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: then that means…**

**Xplosions!!: WTFH?!**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: FANG IS WITH MAX AT THIS VERY SECOND?!**

**W: yup! I will write "fang:" in front of everything I write so u guys no its me … not max.**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: I'm speechless… :**

**Umm…woof?: wow that's a first**

**Xplosions!!: we should do this more often then…**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: lol**

**Wonderwings: lol**

**Wonderwings: fang: lol**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: wait… hey!!**

**ClearTheArea: so where do you guys all live **

**Wonderwings: so cal**

**Wonderwings: fang: New York but im in so cal with max**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: nor cal, well, near San Francisco**

**ClearTheArea: I live with angel**

**Xplosions!!: I live in Nevada **

**U: I live with angel and Gazzy in cali**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: Oregon**

**Wonderwings: wow…. **

**Wonderwings: fang: we all live on the west coast**

**Xplosions!!: r u guys thinking what I'm thinking??**

**Umm…woof?: dog buiscits??**

**Wonderwings: no…**

**Xplosions!!: better…**

**Umm…woof?: theres nuthin…**

**Wonderwings: fang: o ya there is…**

* * *

**Heya!! wow that took me forever and a day to type!! oh well! this is definatly my longest chapter yet!! any suggestions?? i know you do!! please please tell me!! ****thanks soo much for reading this chapter!! did cha like it?? love it?? hate it?? please review!! i know you see that pretty purple and mesmorizing little review button!! CLICK IT!! i know u want to!! it wont bite... hard. please please review!! and for those of you who arent reviewing but are reading my story... REVIEW!! please? and trust me... thats lots of you... **

**-UPDRAFT**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!!!!!!!!!! Its UPDRAFTGIRL37 here. Okay so…. Do you guys really really want me to post another chapter?? If so… leave me a review or two. I also need some suggestions!! Anyone out there got any great ideas? Please tell me if you do!!! Anyways you guys are amazing! REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LUV!!

-UPDRAFTGIRL37 ;D


	10. After Us

Hey guys! i posted te chapter..... finally! thank you so much from all my dedicated readers and reviewers!

**

* * *

Chat Room 435!!**

**Chapter 9!!!!!

* * *

**

_**Last time on Chat Room 435**_

_**Wonderwings: wow…. **_

_**Wonderwings: fang: we all live on the west coast**_

_**Xplosions!!: r u guys thinking what I'm thinking??**_

_**Umm…woof?: dog buiscits??**_

_**Wonderwings: no…**_

_**Xplosions!!: better…**_

_**Umm…woof?: theres nuthin…**_

_**Wonderwings: fang: o ya there is…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Wonderwings: Max**

**Thesilentone: fang**

**Xplosions!! : Iggy**

**CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge**

**ClearTheArea: Gazzy**

**Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel**

**Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA**

**Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara

* * *

**

**MPOV**

**Wow. School is soooooo BORING!**

** How do normal people live like this all day long?**

** I set my backpack down next to my chair at my desk in my room as I finished my homework.**

** I opened up my laptop and click on the iTunes button.**

** I played my favorite song, If U Seek Amy by Britney Spears.**

** (I know I'm kinda lame, maximum ride is listening to Britney Spears!)**

** I opened the instant messaging. No one was on. Again.**

** I closed the lid on my laptop and walked out of my room and into the room across the hall.**

** "Hey Max. What's up?" Fang's deep voice asked from around the corner**

**. "Nothing much. How's life with you?" I asked.**

** "Pretty awesome. Hey, Max, thanks for letting me stay here again." He said.**

** "Yea sure, any time," I said, "you know any other time a flying mutant bird kid runs away from home and needs to stay at someone's house… then yea, sure!"**

** Fang chuckled and turned back to his laptop.**

** "DING!" the unmistakable sound of a new IM rang through the room.**

** "Who are you IMing with?" I asked Fang. "Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel" he said.**

** "Huh… that's weird." I thought to myself aloud. "What?" He asked.**

** "My computer says that no one is on," I said. "Really? That **_**is **_**weird." **

** "Yeah…" I murmured to myself."

* * *

**

**Director's POV**

**I scanned the room and looked over all of the fake "parents".**

** They also looked around nervously. "You all know why you're here.**

** Correct?" I asked them. They nodded their heads slowly.**

** "The flock has recently met up on an online chat room.**

** We must d o something about this. Maggie! You are Max's 'mom'.**

** You have successfully put the cloaking device on the computer correct?"**

** I asked her. "She nodded while she said, "Y-y-yes Ma'am."**

** "okay, that should keep them from getting in touch too much…."

* * *

**

**MPOV**

**I looked all around my laptop****.**

**Nothing so far. I closed it again and sat down back in my cushy chair.**

**I saw a small white chip hidden in the stem of the bitten apple on the lid of my laptop.**

** I ran downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a pair of tweezers from a drawer and ran back to my room.**

** I used the tweezers to pull the chip off of it. My laptop restarted completely.**

** I ran into fangs room. "Fang! I think they're on to us getting together again!" I told him.**

** "We better go now if we want to then." He said. "I'll tell the others, you start packing." I told him.**

** "Got it" I heard him say as I ran back to my room.**

** I opened up the laptop and quickly logged on to the instant messaging.**

**Wonderwings Has logged on to chat room 435 at 4:32:54**

**Xplosions!!, CraZymotormouthgirl, Iknowhatyourethinking, and Clearthearea have all been invited into Chat room 435. **

Wonderwings: GUYS! You all have to pay attention. NOW!

Xplosions!! : kk

CraZymotormouthgirl: I'm listening!

Iknowhatyourethinking: me 2!

Clearthearea: just say it!

Wonderwings: wait…

**Chat Room 435 has been blocked from public access and view from this point on.**

Wonderwings: the school is completely on to how were going to meet each other. You have to pack EVERYTHING up, delete your IM account, all picture or records of yourself, and meet me and Fang up in…umm…. CANADA!

Wonderwings: just go! NOW!

**I logged off and deleted my account of instant messaging and all of my pictures.**

** I closed the laptop and practically dove into my closet.**

**20 Minutes LATER…**

**YES!**

** I'm finally finished!**

** I grabbed my bag and put my laptop in it.**

** I ran out into the hall to see Fang. "I'm done," he said.**

** "Yeah, so am I. We just glanced to each other and ran.**

** Down the stairs, out the door, into the street and up into the air.**

** Wow, I haven't experienced flying in so long, I forgot how amazing flying really was.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hey Guys! did you like it, love it hate it!? tell me!! you see that pretty little mesmorising button? (aww...its not purple/blue anymore!) CLICK IT! it wont bite... hard. please review!**

**XD**

**-UPDRAFT  
**


	11. McDonalds

**Hey everyone! I'm sooooooooooo sorry about not updating in forever! I've been really busy with school and homework and stuff, so you know…. Here's chapter 10!!!**

** -UPDRAFT**

**Chat Room 435:**

**Chapter 10!!!!!**

* * *

_Last time on Chat Room 435_

_I'm finally finished!_

_I grabbed my bag and put my laptop in it._

_I ran out into the hall to see Fang. "I'm done," he said._

"_Yeah, so am I. We just glanced to each other and ran._

_Down the stairs, out the door, into the street and up into the air._

_Wow, I haven't experienced flying in so long, I forgot how amazing flying really was._

* * *

Wonderwings: Max

Thesilentone: fang

Xplosions!! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel

Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA

Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara

* * *

MPOV

I loved feeling of the strong and powerful wind come up underneath my wings.

My extremely tired wings. "Do you think we should stop soon? For you know, food and stuff?" I asked Fang.

"I guess, I'm kind of hungry too." He said while looking at his watch. "It's been four and a half hours since we left. We can stop" he said.

"How about there?" I asked while pointing to a small remote town about 2 miles off. "Sure," he answered.

We flew close to each other down immediately. My legs felt like jello as soon and they hit the ground for a running stop.

Fang landed just a second after me and came running past me on my left.

"Wow, I forgot what it felt like to fly for a while. I can't believe I forget that adrenaline rush." I said.

"Yeah, same," Fang said. "Well, this is fun," I said sarcastically as we walked in to the town.

Fang laughed and then said, "yup, so, how was your life as an only child in California? 'cuz mine really just sucked."

"well, it was, you know, uhm, horrible. I don't know how people can live like that. You know all the repetitiveness of every day.

Waking up, going to school, doing homework, eating dinner then sleep and do it ALL over again." I said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm just really glad were together again. I mean like the flock and stuff." Fang answered.

There was a long pause as we stepped out of the wooded area into the busy town.

"so, McDonalds, subway, or KFC?" I asked him absorbing all of the tall restaurant signs above the buildings.

"Uh, McDonalds I guess. It's the only place we can eat tons of food without people staring at us like were crazy. "Fang answered.

We made our way over to the restaurant. As I opened the door to the McDonalds I smelled the greasy smell of fries and burgers.

Delicious, I thought sarcastically. I walked to the counter and looked at the menu up above. "Yes, can I help you?" the teenager cashier asked me.

"Uh, yea, can I have four Big Mac's, two large fries, 3 orders of chicken nuggets and 2 milkshakes, please?" I said.

"Uh, yeah, wow, you must have quite a hungry crowd coming!" she said as she frantically pushed buttons the little touch screen in front of her.

Fang walked up after me and said "yeah can I have the same thing as her but with _three_ vanilla milkshakes, please?" she stared at him like he was crazy.

"uh-huh, yeah," she said when she snapped out of her trance of Fang-staring-because-he-was-crazy thing.

"that will be $64 please. You are order number 78." She said as I handed her the Max Ride credit card.

She slid it through the machine and handed it back to me with a receipt. We walked around the counter to a large seating area.

We took a large table in the back left corner with a big padded bench.

I slid my heavy backpack off my shoulders and put it down on the bench as I sighed in relief.

It was unbelievably heavy because it had everything I had and needed in it. I sat down next to Fang.

"Number 78! Your order is ready! Number 78, your order is now ready!" a loud voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Wow, that was fast, I'll go get it." I said getting up again.

I walked around the counter and took the 3 piled large trays from the employee.

"Thank you, have a wonderful day. Come again." A very mono-toned boy said as he handed me the trays.

"Uh-huh, right." I said leaving. I slid the trays down on the table.

I sat down and pushed a tray towards Fang and pulled one over for myself.

I ate four Big Mac's faster than I could even imagine. I gulped down the milkshake and started on the fries.

Fang was almost finished. "Uhm, Max? I have something I really want to tell you." Fang said while pushing the chicken nuggets around the tray.

"Uh-huh? What is it?" I asked him.

"well, for a number of years I've wanted to tell you, but I've never got up enough courage to ask you. So um, well Max, um I, uh really um-"

He was cut off by the screaming of a little girl.

"Max?! Fang?! IS THAT YOU?!" I immediately recognized that voice.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating so soon! Like I said I've been really busy and stuff. I have the next chapter almost finished so I will post it really soon! So, like it, love it, hate it? Tell me! Reviews are love! See that mesmerizing, pretty, little, blue review button? Click it! It won't bite….. hard!**

**-UPDRAFT**

* * *


	12. Campsite

**heyy everyone, heres the next chapter!!**

* * *

Chat Room 435:

**Chapter 11!!!!!**

* * *

_Last time on Chat Room 435_

_Fang was almost finished. "Uhm, Max? I have something I really want to tell you." Fang said while pushing the chicken nuggets around the tray._

"_Uh-huh? What is it?" I asked him._

"_well, for a number of years I've wanted to tell you, but I've never got up enough courage to ask you. So um, well Max, um I, uh really um-"_

_He was cut off by the screaming of a little girl._

"_Max?! Fang?! IS THAT YOU?!" I immediately recognized that voice._

* * *

Wonderwings: Max

Thesilentone: fang

Xplosions!! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel

Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA

Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara

* * *

MPOV

I could recognize that voice anywhere. Angel.

I whipped my head around to see a small little girl with big blue eyes and long blonde hair looking up at me.

"ANGEL?! Oh my gosh is that you?" I almost screamed.

"YES! MAX! OHMIGOSH! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" she yelled running over to me. I stood up and hugged her.

"Wow, this is so weird! I would never expect to see you here now! Wow, I missed you so much!" I said.

She finally let me go and ran over to Fang and sat in his lap. He seemed so shocked. He finally reacted and hugged her back.

"oh my gosh! Hang on!" she said and ran out of the seating area around to the counter area.

She came running back with a confused and blind Iggy, a talking Nudge and Gazzy holding Total.

As soon as everyone saw us they screamed. Iggy stood there looking confused still.

"GUYS! Will someone please tell me what's going on! Please?!" Iggy said now frustrated.

"It's MAX AND FANG!!" Angel screamed. "Oh. My. God. No way! Max, Fang is it really you?!" he said coming over to the table.

"Yeah!" I said. "Hey Iggy!" Fang said. "Wow! I can't believe it…" Iggy said running across the restaurant hugging Fang and me.

"Wow, I'm like flippin out dude, I'm flippin out!" Gazzy said. Total came up and hopped in my lap and started licking my face.

After a lot of story sharing and talking I think we were all done eating enough food to feed a whole school of kids.

We cleaned the table and tried to decide what we were going to do next.

"Guys, I think we should just lay low for a little while, you know, stay in the forest on in a cave for a little while," Iggy said.

"Yeah, It'll be just like old times!" Nudge said. "Ok then, I think we've decided," I said. We all stood up and followed me outside.

"Let's walk over to the woods over there," I said pointing to where Fang and I had landed earlier.

We walked over to the woods listening to Nudge, "omg! I still can't believe that were all like together again! I am so excited! I haven't talked like this fast or much since we've all been together! Its fun! Where do you think were going to go? I still have everything I own in my backpack now, even my laptop! Does everyone have their laptop with them too? I really wan-" she was cut off by Iggy putting his hand over her mouth. She slowly looked up and smiled up at him (through the hand).

"Wait," I said, "does everyone have their laptop with them?"

there was a chorus of yes's and uh-huh's from the group behind me.

"Ok good, so if we ever get lost from each other, we have to sign on to AIM and well, create a new account now because everyone erased theirs, and meet up in chat room 435, ok?" I asked them all.

"Yup, sound's good!" Nudge's voice rang above all the rest.

"Excellent," I said as I popped my wings open in the cleared area. I ran and started pumping my wings.

Before I knew it, I was up in the sky again.

-~-\*…2 ½ hours of flying later…*/-~-

"I'm tired, can we stop? Please, Max?" Nudge whined.

"ok fine," I said just giving in. I pointed to a cliff that was very large and shaded with trees.

"Over there," I said. We all landed on a perfect stop on the ledge of the mountain. I started putting my backpack down near the wall.

I took out a bunch of blankets. "I'll go find some fire wood or something," Iggy said.

He jumped off the side of the ledge and then I heard him pop his wings out.

Nudge and Angel sat in a corner talking all about their past two years with out each other. Gazzy sat about 4 feet away on his black Mac book playing some shooting game.

I sat down on the blanket and looked up into the sky. I missed just staying like this, out in the forest, with your true, family.

"I'm back!" Iggy said putting down a bunch of fire logs in the center of the ledge. "That was fast," Gazzy said getting up to help him.

"I have a lighter," Gazzy said running over to his back pack. "Ok, good," Iggy said preoccupied with the fire logs.

Gazzy ran over to Iggy and they started talking about bombs or something.

As soon as the fire started, total ran over to curl up by the fire.

"Ahh, perfect," total grunted closing his eyes. Angel and Nudge brought their conversation over towards the fire.

"Yeah! I know! I hated living in a house, it sucked, and my 'parents' were never even home!" Nudge said putting air quotes around parents.

Angel giggled and total jumped up in her lap. We stayed in a circle around the fire for a little while just enjoying the fire and remembering the good times.

"I'm tired," Nudge said breaking the silence. "Me too," Angel said.

"I'm going to sleep now, I think all the flying wore me down," Gazzy said.

"Max, and I will take first watch," Fang said looking at me.

"ok, sounds good," I said handing them all a blanket. They slept near the wall behind the fire.

I took my Mac book out of my bag and a blanket with it. I laid the blanket out over the ground and over the top of a log.

We laid on it and our heads propped up on the covered log. I opened my laptop and clicked the iTunes button

. I played Candle (sick and tired) by the white tie affair. I opened the photo booth then. "What are you doing?" Fang asked.

"Making a new wallpaper, smile!" I said clicking the red camera button. To my surprise he actually did.

The photo was perfect. I applied it to my wallpaper. We started to look at my past photos.

"Uh, Max there's something I need to tell you." Fang said quietly…

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO! cliffhanger! i wonder what is going to happen... actually i already know. soooooo, review if you wan tmore chapters!! reviews are love! like it? love it? hate it? tell me! see that pretty little mesmorizing blue review button? click it!! it wont bite.... hard. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! and to those of you who aren't ..... welll..... um, no thank you to you! **

**-UPDRAFTGIRL37**


	13. love struck bird kids

**heyy everyone!! Been a while since you've heard from me right?! I decided id update since I havent in about a year or so…. soooo, heres the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chat Room 435:

**Chapter 12!!!!!**

* * *

_Last time on Chat Room 435_

"_Uh, Max there's something I need to tell you." Fang said quietly…_

* * *

Wonderwings: Max

Thesilentone: fang

Xplosions!! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel

Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA

Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara

* * *

MPOV

Oh no, was he going to say it?? I really hope he does, but what am I going to do when he does? I mean I like him too, but what about the flock?? What do we do then? Oh wow I really have too many questions…

* * *

FPOV

This is it… now or never… I have to do it.

I have to be strong and tell her how I feel about her… but what if she just plainly rejects me?? NO. I can't say that!! Be strong fang….

"MAXX?? I'm reallllyyy thirsty!! Do you have like any water or SOMETHING that I can drink… because I like really seriously might DIE. PLEASE… I'm like so parched… ooh I used a big word-" nudge was cut short…

"MAX I LOVE YOU. I always have and I always will... not like brotherly/sisterly love but like romance and …max I love you so much…. You have no idea…" fang said… casually looking at the ground waiting for an answer from me.

"uhmm I think I should go now…" nudge said slowly backing away. She smiled at me quickly then turned away and laid down trying to sleep.

Fang looked at me again. I smiled at him and whispered… "I love you too fang." He looked like he didn't believe me and then finally spoke "really? Like for real? Real love?"

"Of course I do… weve been best friends ever since we were young and now I definitely think that that has developed into something else… a different kind of relationship… and yes really do love you" I said.

Fang came and sat down next to me. "so… do you want to go out with me sometime? I mean it would probably be kinda hard to do considering were bird kids and all… but when we find time… er yeah you know what I mean?" he said sounding like a confused love struck little boy

. I smiled and said "hmm… I have to think about that… yes."

He smiled a gorgeously real smile and then took my hand in his.

We must've sat there forever just holding hands and staring up at the beautiful starry night sky.

Then Iggy came up and said it was his turn to take watch. I went to where I was supposed to sleep and fang went to his own and we quickly fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING….

"okay… so will you please tell me what happened?!?! Please?! But you know what I bet I can guess… he declared his sweet love for you (which I was there for) then you did too and then you guys fell madly in love… aww how cute… am I right?!" nudge said.

She really had wanted to know what happened last night between me and fang.

"not even close nudge…" I said to try and make her stop talking. "oh yes it is max…"angel said coming up next to nudge. "and I know every word. And now theyre even …. GOING OUT!!" angel said.

"no way…. OMG. Tell me everything!!" and so began the long series of questions…

* * *

**OKAYY. SO. like it? love it? hate it? REVIEW!!!!! I KNOW ITS shorttt, but i HAD TO update adn i prob will add more today... click the pretty mesmerizing (now green) review button!!! you know you wantt tooooo!!! (:(: reviews are loveee. and dont worry the button wont bite.. hard. (:**


	14. Taken

**HEY GUYS REMEMBER ME? THAT AWESOME AUTHOR THAT YOU ALL LOVED. Ha. Just joshing ya. But I seriously forgot what had even happened in this story, so I thought it deserved another chapter… maybe some trauma? Romance? Surprise? You betcha. HERE WE GO.**

* * *

Chat Room 435:

**Chapter THIRTEEEEEN!**

* * *

_Last time on Chat Room 435_

_EH, well basically max and fang fell in love._

* * *

Wonderwings: Max

Thesilentone: fang

Xplosions! : Iggy

CraZymotormouthGirl: Nudge

ClearTheArea: Gazzy

Iknowwhatyourthinking: Angel

Beautifulredheadwonder: LISSA

Cutielolli-POPluver: max's friend Sara

* * *

**MPOV**

"Yes, yes nudge, I know, it's SO romantic, and you just wish the same thing could happen to you some day, except with a god… yes I understand," I sighed as Nudge explained her ultimate fantasy to me… again.

We all sat around the campfire, listening to the sounds from around us on the next night.

Fang sat next to me, and as I felt a sudden burst of cold air hit me, I cuddled up into Fang's side.

I saw him smirk, before reaching out to pet my hair and hug me back. Nudge giggled from across the fire and whispered to Angel.

The both turned to look at us and smiled at me. I was happy. It was one of those rare moments in my life, where I wish nothing but to stay like this forever.

It was so peaceful and I was with my real family. My eyelids started to become heavy, and I felt the sleep powerfully ebb at my mind.

Before I knew it, I was in a pair of strong arms, being carried (more like hoisted) to a sleeping bag.

"Thank you," I managed to say before I fell asleep. "Anything for you," I heard fang whisper, knowing he was smiling.

He pulled my hair off my neck and sweetly kissed my neck, then moved up to my lips, and finally left me to my own to sleep.

* * *

"Max? Max, come here! It's me! Maximum, I miss you so much, it's me!" I heard the soft voice wake me from my deep slumber.

I glanced around the plateau. The campfire was now a soft glow, which cast strange shadows on the faces of the asleep children.

Even fang was still asleep. Who was that…with the warm voice, it sounded so… welcoming.

They spoke the words that seemed able to come out of a mother, but I don't have a mom.

I sat up slowly in my sleeping bag, as realization hit me. I did have a mother, a real one, Dr. Martinez.

My head quickly snapped around looking for Dr. Martinez, my mother. Through my still sleepy gaze, I saw her.

She stood there, out in the middle of the air, beside the cliff's edge.

"Mom…?" I sleepily murmured as I started to walk towards her quickly.

"Yes max, it's me!" I heard from the direction in which she was standing. "Come here!" she whispered excitedly. I started to run.

I ran right towards her open arms, as I wished to hug her, to smell that familiar smell of cookies and nice shampoo.

Before, I knew it, I was sprinting, and then, running right through her. I was in midair, and falling towards the ground, _fast._

I looked up again, Dr. Martinez was still there, floating in the sky, and she was an _illusion. A _hologram_._

The cold air started to fully wake me up now, I had just ran through and illusion if my mother and now I was about to hit the ground, hard and fast.

I looked down at the ground; people all dressed in black held open a long black bag with a small opening.

I was about to be captured, and it was too late to do anything. I flinched, and coverend my head with my hands before I hit the ground and felt the bag around me. Then, everything went black.

**(A/N: the fall from the top of the cliff was really short, max just thought a lot in it, that's what makes it seem long, so I don't want any people commenting on this like "omg wtf she could've opened her wings!" no, I don't want that. Ha. Any who, she couldn't have done that, the fall wasn't long enough)**

* * *

**DIRECTOR POV-**

Now we could finally finish this correctly. "We've already let them come into contact with each other once; we are never to let this happen again. Am I clear?" I snapped at the others, who fearfully nodded at me.

"Let's go over this again, you all are to take her back to the lab, and if she hasn't hit her head hard enough _here _to lose her memory, then give her the most powerful memory destroyer you've got. Then you're gonna go into her mind, and feed her mind non-sense, so all she remembers of her life is what she's about to have. Make it seem like she grew up there, has friends there, et cetera. Were coming back in the morning for the rest of those bird kids. If anything goes wrong, I think I know who to _punish_ first." I spat venomously at them.

And they, again, nodded. "Alright, _let's go." _they followed me away into the forest then into the truck.

* * *

**FPOV-**

I tried to turn away from the light, but the bright sunlight seeped through my eyelids and I groaned, rolling over in my sleeping bag. Even though I didn't want to, I opened my eyes to the sun, waking me up immediately. I glanced next me at the campfire, which now was just a pile of charred sticks

I got up slowly, and walked over toward max, wanting to say good morning. I only took a few steps then saw her sleeping bag. Empty. She was gone.

"Max? MAX! Oh my God she's… gone," I screamed in realization. If she was going to get food, she would've waked me. I know it, I just know it. Was it the director? Did she leave us willingly? Oh God.

I ran towards Iggy's sleeping bag. "IGGY! WAKE UP MAX'S GONE! IG!" I screamed, shaking him.

"Mhm one more min- wait… what?" he said rolling towards me his eyes shooting wide open.

"Yeah, she's gone. I know even know what happened…?" I said slowly.

"She, uh, she could've gone out to get food? Or, or she could've just gone out to fly for a little…" Iggy said trying to come up with an explanation for why Max's gone.

"No, she would've told me, she would've waken me up, I just know it," I said gazing into his eyes darkly.

"Oh my God," Iggy said sitting up, "we have to tell them." He stood up and ran towards nudge.

I turned towards Angel. "Angel, wake up angel, we need to have a flock meeting. Wake up, please," I whispered as she rolled around sleepily.

"Fine, okay, I'm up, I'm up…" she sighed. Once I had woken up everyone, we all sat in a circle, around the newly lit campfire, (thanks to Gazzy).

"Where's max?" Nudge asked quietly, as if she already knew. "Well, that's what we need to talk to you about…" I said slowly.

Angel started sobbing, she already knew. "Well, she's gone. I don't think she went for food or anything, she would've told me. I think that it's, well correct, to say that, someone's after us… again. We have to stick together now, even more than before," I said glancing around at the flock's faces.

Gazzy had a look of pure despair on his young face, Angel was still sobbing into her hands, Nudge has silent tears streaming down her face, and Iggy looked strong and powerful, but I knew on the inside, he was the same as little Angel.

"We gotta pack up, let's get outta here," Iggy said quietly. He was right, we can't stay here. I got up slowly, and walked over to my sleeping bag, starting to roll it up.

How long was I going to be able to live without Max? She's… my other half, my best friend, the girl I love. I know I'm not going to make it too long without her.

I attached my rolled up sleeping bag to my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Angel ran up to me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I miss her Fang! What are we going to do without her!" she sobbed into my shirt.

"I, well, I don't know. I just know that we'll be okay. Come on, shh, let's just get outta here," I sighed as Angel pulled away and looked up at me, her cheeks wet from tears.

I wiped the tears away from her face with my thumb and she tried to stop cried and be strong.

"Come on guys, lets head out," I said loudly. I opened my wings and ran off the cliffs edge, followed by Angel, then Nudge, Then Gazzy holding Total, and followed up at the end by Ig. When we were high up enough in the air, we took a V-formation.

_Fang? Where are we going?_ I heard Angel inside my head. **I don't exactly know, but for now, were just flying to get as far away as possible from where we were. I know that if someone took Max, they'll be coming after us soon enough. **

_Okay… I miss her, Fang, do you think she's okay?_

**I'm sure she's fine… well at least I hope. **I really do hope she's fine; I tried to convince myself that she is, so that Angel wouldn't think I'm lying.

We flew for hours, but it really only felt like minutes, my mind pre-occupied with the thought of Max the whole time.

I slowed down to be in the back with Ig. "Hey man, you can take up the front now," I said to him. He nodded and sped up quickly.

I fell into position, behind Gazzy. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked down and a rope was around me and pulling me all the way down to the ground.

There was a needle on the end of the rope, stuck right through the skin in my stomach. The pain was too much, I fell silently down towards the ground, not enough energy to scream or tell anyone.

I quickly realized that they had injected me with sleeping chemicals, and it was taking over me, and fast. I saw the flock above me, still flying in the same direction. I gathered up enough energy to scream one single word, "ITEX!"

i watched a few of the flock members look down, then I saw a few of them rush towards me, flying as fast as possible. I didn't have enough energy to even keep my eyes open now, and before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

**MPOV-**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. _I slammed my fist over my alarm clock, wishing I had at least another 4 hours.

I was desperately tired, but I'm not quite sure why. I tried to remember what time I went to bed last night, but I couldn't.

In fact I couldn't even remember what I did all day yesterday. I pushed the thought out of my mind as I got ready for school.

I pulled on my favorite pair of true religion jeans, a white tank top, and my green Victoria's Secret Pink jacket.

**(A/N: ALL the outfits and accessories are on a link on my page! Cheeckk it out[: !)**

I flat ironed my hair and applied eyeliner, mascara, foundation and my favorite lip venom lip gloss.

I pulled on my green matching ankle booties then took a last look in the mirror, perfect. I put my diamond ring on, a present from my father, then pulled my black backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door.

"MOM! I'm ready!" I yelled over the banister and into the hall. Although I had been going to school with all these people and friends since kindergarten, today felt very different, more realistic I guess.

It felt like I was going to my first day at a new school, though I knew it was far from true.

I ran down the stairs, careful not to trip with the new carpeting that had been put in. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a protein bar and smiled at mom. She was tall, and had flowing brown hair, just like me.

She was one of my best friends, I think… well it felt that way anyway. She smiled and picked up her keys as I followed her out to the Audi.

I have three more weeks until I can finally drive myself to school and back. We drove to school, much of it in silence, as I was listening to my iPod.

As we neared the high school, she said, "good luck today hon."

"Why would I need luck…?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know… just thought I should say that," she said quickly.

I opened the door and stepped out into the cold air. I approached the familiar, yet new-feeling school for the day.

* * *

**So, i was looking back and reading all of the other chapters and they were so badly written! im sorry that they were awful ahaha. i love the idea of this story, so do you want me to continue with this one, and bring back the chats, and better writing, and longer (hopefully) chapters? or do you guys want a new story, with the same storyline, basically for me to start over, with a spin-off. REVIEW to tell me what you think i should do! suggestions are so helpful! please! (: and i welcome constructive criticism! AND NOW THEYRE TRYING TO REPLACE THE PRETTILY COLORED BUTTON WITH WORDS TO A LINK TO REVIEW! HOW dare they. lol just kidding, but seriosly, REVIEW! click the prettily colored words to review! the words wont bite... hard(;**

**-UPDRAFT- with love!**


End file.
